1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rearview mirrors for example electro-optic rearview mirrors and in particular to electro-optic rearview mirrors in which two glass plates sandwich an electro-optic medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Brackets for supporting rearview mirrors are well known in the art, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,936,533, 5,058,851, 4,524,941 and 4,012,022. The rearview mirrors are mounted to the brackets by means of a ball and socket connection. A problem with these constructions however is that the mirror casing can in certain circumstances be removed from the bracket. The above prior art Patents also disclose a case for a rearview mirror, i.e. a housing for holding the reflective element. These housings usually have fixed thereto a socket member for receiving the ball part of a support bracket so that the mirror housing is adjustable on the bracket. The number of components which may be employed in construction of such mirror assemblies results in high assembly cost and time, and the possibility of vibration between parts.
Electro-optic rearview mirrors are well known in the art for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,455, U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,816 and as described in the following paper:- N. R. Lynam, "Electrochromic Automotive Day/Night Mirrors", SAE Technical Paper Series, (870636) (1987).